Freedom to Choose
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: Winry has a simple life but she feels like she is sheltered and craves adventure. What happens when she meets Jack and Elizabeth is kidnapped by Barbossa? not so great with summaries but it will eventually be a Jack and OC story. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my first POTC fanfic. I'm going to try to keep everyone in character. If u people have read my other stories u can tell that I get ideas from other shows, movies, and so on, and put them together but with my own twists to it. For this fanfic I'm somewhat taking info and stuff like that, from the anime One Piece and the name Winry from FMA. The character from FMA, Winry, won't be used in the fanfic, only her name because I like it. I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just wanted to let you people know and I hope u enjoy. Plz review after each chapter! I'm begging you! I'm seriously desperate for reviews on how to improve!**_

**Chapter 1:**

As I was pulled up onto the ship I began to think of my life. I didn't really have much of a life. My mother was a prostitute and she died giving birth to me, and my father left me when I was seven to become a pirate. He would say to me that the blood of many pirates before us ran through our veins. All of them men. I was the first girl to be born in over three centuries to our family. I boarded a merchant vessel when I was ten and went out to the Caribbean in search of a new life. One day our ship was under attack. I don't remember much because I think I fainted. I woke up for a minute or two and I was on a raft being pulled up onto another ship. When they pulled me up I took one quick glance out into the fog and saw a dark eerie ship sail off before it disappeared. After that I fainted again.

When I awoke I found out that I was below deck of the ship that saved me. To my left was a boy by the name of Will Turner. I recognized him as a boy who was on the same merchant ship as I. When he asked what my name was, I said my name was Winry Rogers. Since that day Will has taken care of me like a big brother. Will and I sailed on to Port Royal, along with the Governor, Weatherby Swann, and his daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth was twelve, which was the same age as Will. I could tell that he fancied her. We all got along with each other. When Elizabeth asked how Will and I knew each other, he said that I was his little sister. Since that day, I've been known as Winry Turner.

I served as a maid in the Governor's household and I grew up with an education thanks to Elizabeth who became my best friend. It wasn't a perfect life but it was a simple life. Still even if I had been given a new life with a family and friends, I felt sheltered. I searched for a life and was given one, but it wasn't the life that I wanted. So much order in a person's life can sometimes seem dull. I wanted freedom. I wanted the freedom to do as I please, to make my own choices, and to travel further beyond the horizon of the sea. Though I would probably never admit this to anyone or myself I secretly craved the life of a pirate. The life that is destined for everyone in my family, carrying the name, Rogers. I will give up my wants and lusts for the open sea for these people. They care for me, saved me, and gave me things I believed my real family could never offer. For them I would give them my life.

_8 years later…_

It's been eight years since the day I first met Will and Elizabeth. Will and I lived together until I turned sixteen. He was an apprentice to a blacksmith and I didn't want to get in his way anymore so I moved into the Governor's house and stayed in the servant's quarters. I've lived the life of a simple maid and I suppose I'm content with it. I don't want to disrespect these people in any kind of way so I won't ask of anything from them. They've already given me so much.

One day the Governor called for me.

"Miss Turner, would you please assist my daughter in preparing for Captain Norrington's ceremony?" asked the Governor.

"Yes milord," I replied.

Even though I was her maid, Elizabeth and I were still the best of friends. Elizabeth arranged for me and Will to join in her private tutoring and she would always help me with my studies.

When I had to help her get dressed I had to help her put on a corset. That was the first time I had ever seen one and boy did it look painful!

"Elizabeth?" called her father. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say!" she replied trying to breathe as best as she could.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," said the Governor.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe!" said Elizabeth gasping for air.

"Milord, you have a visitor," said one of the other servants.

After the governor left I began to laugh.

"Oh hush Winry!" said Elizabeth still trying to breathe.

"Sometimes I feel glad that I'm not wealthy," I replied still laughing.

"Really, stop!" she said.

"Sorry, my apologies, Miss Swann," I said while giggling.

"You and your brother I swear! I've told you both before to call me Elizabeth!"

"Sorry, but it comes with the job," I replied.

After finishing getting Elizabeth dressed I took one look at her and admired her loveliness. If there was something that made me envy Elizabeth, it was her beauty. Men have chased after me before but they only wanted a good lay. Plus they were all drunk. I never really think of my appearance anyway. I suppose I'm alright but looks don't really matter to me. I have long dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. They only feature I admired about myself were my eyes. They were bluish grey.

"Norrington will surely be breath taken," I said now tidying up the room.

"Uh, yes, I hope he will be," said Elizabeth sounding unsure as she stepped out of the room.

A short while after I went downstairs just as Elizabeth and her father left for Norrington's ceremony. Will was down there staring off as Elizabeth's carriage rode off.

"Did you lose something Will?" I asked while grinning.

"Oh! Winry you startled me!" said Will. "How're you doing here?"

"I'm fine. Miss you though."

"I noticed you haven't been coming to visit as much as you used to."

"I'm getting older so I have more work to do. I better get going to the ceremony. I'm serving there today and I'm also looking after Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" asked Will.

"There are other people who tend to your "Sweetheart" besides me," I said. "Besides, from here to the ceremony is my break," I said before leaving a dumbstruck Will behind.

"She's not my Sweetheart!" yelled Will.

* * *

_**Ok here is the first chapter. Hope u peoplez enjoyed it. Plz remember to review if ur reading this fanfic! PRETTY PLZ!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After the ceremony I watched over Elizabeth when I noticed Commodore Norrington take Elizabeth to a platform near the edge of the fort. I figured he wanted privacy so I watched from a distance. He fancied her yes, but I pitied my brother. He loved her so much, but at least Norrington was a good man. Elizabeth was still breathing heavy from the corset. The next thing I know, she fell over the edge of the platform into the ocean!

"Elizabeth!" yelled Norrington as he was about to jump in after her.

Me and a bunch of soldiers ran over to him to stop him before he killed himself.

"The rocks! Sir it's a miracle she missed them!" yelled Gillette.

After that we all rushed off to the docks. When we got there, a man with dreadlocks was hovering over Elizabeth.

"On your feet," said Commodore Norrington who was pointing a sword at the man.

As the man stood up we saw that one of the soldiers, known as Murtogg, was holding Elizabeth's corset. He immediately dropped it and pointed at the man.

"Shoot him!" said Governor Weatherby.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" asked Elizabeth.

I took another look at Elizabeth's "rescuer". He had dark tanned skin and was pretty tall. Not as tall as the Commodore but he was taller than me.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington as he offered his hand to shake. When he took the man's hand he pulled up his sleeve which revealed a P on his arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," said the Governor.

"Keep you guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

Norrington noticed a tattoo and pushed the sleeve up further to reveal a sparrow in flight.

"Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," said Jack.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain," said Norrington.

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," said Murtogg.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his sir," said another soldier known as Mullroy, as he handed Norrington Jack's stuff.

As Norrington was looking over Jack's stuff I noticed a quick glance that Jack gave me and he winked at me. I felt like I was blushing so I quickly turned my head away from him.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of," said Norrington as he finished looking over Jack's things.

"But you have heard of me," said Jack right before he got pulled along to be put in chains.

"Commodore I really must protest," said Elizabeth.

"Carefully Lieutenant," said Norrington.

"Pirate or not this man saved Miss Swann's life!" I said, finally speaking up.

"Winry, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," said the Commodore.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," said Jack.

"Indeed," said the Commodore.

"Finally," said Jack as he through the iron around my neck.

"Winry!" screamed Elizabeth.

"No don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat. Commodore!" said Jack as we slowly walked backwards. I just had to go and try to defend him. Damn my mouth!

"Winry. It is Winry, isn't it?" asked Jack.

"Not to you it isn't!" I said.

"Well love, would you be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day," he said as I turned towards him. "Now if you'd be very kind," he said giving me a smirk.

I put his hat on his head and strapped on his sword and so on. I wish I could have just punched him!

"You're despicable," said Elizabeth.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, your friend here saved mine, we're square."

"Bastard," I simply said.

"Foul language for such a cute girl. Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" said Jack as he pushed me towards Elizabeth and ran off.

The soldiers went after Jack and Elizabeth and I were taken back to the house. We were both tended to but as soon as everyone realized that there was nothing wrong with me I went back to working. I noticed that Elizabeth had this blank look on her face ever since we got home so I decided to find out why.

"What's on your mind miss?" I asked.

"The Commodore proposed," she said.

"He proposed! Well congratulations!" I said.

"Yes, thank you Winry," she said with no enthusiasm.

"You don't sound very happy about it,"' I said.

"Of course I'm happy! It's just…I'm a little shocked is all."

"Okay, well, did you give him an answer?"

"I fell over the edge before I could say anything."

"Well would you say yes?"

"I…need some time to think," she said.

"Okay well I'll stop pestering you then," I said before leaving her room.

While outside I heard that Jack was caught at Mr. Brown's Smithy! That was where Will worked! I hope he is alright I thought to myself. I figured that Will probably fought Jack because Will is an excellent swordsman. He taught me how to use a sword so we were equally matched. But knowing everyone else here in Port Royal they probably gave the credit to Mr. Brown. I never really liked that man. He seemed to be nothing more than a drunk.

I thought about the pirate, Jack. I felt like I hated him with a passion. I felt like I hated a pirate, but was it true. Was it okay for me to hate a pirate? After all, I have the blood of many pirates flowing through me.

* * *

_**Well here's the second chapter. Hope u like it. Plz review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later on during the day after I was done with my chores I went to bed in the servant's quarters. As I lay down on my bed, I thought about the man, Jack Sparrow. For some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. I couldn't get the thought of being a pirate out of my mind. I felt anger and fear when he had me captured. But along with those feelings, I felt a thrill of excitement more than anything else. Being held captive by him, made me crave the life of a pirate even more. I also felt like I was craving something else that he showed me. That I couldn't figure out.

Estrella, one of the other maids came into the room while I was lying down and she broke my thoughts.

"I just came from Miss Swann's room," she said. "She told me about how the Commodore proposed and how you were threatened by that pirate! It must have been a difficult day for you both."

"Yes, it was pretty difficult."

"Must have been terrifying for you!" said Estrella.

"Oh yes, it was terrifying."

"Well, at least he's behind bars now. I hear they're taking him to the gallows tomorrow morning."

"That's good," I said, for some reason, sounding disappointed.

"Well, you should get some sleep. Goodnight," she said before leaving.

I couldn't sleep. For some reason I felt as if things weren't right. Earlier today when we went after Elizabeth at the docks, the wind felt like it suddenly changed. I felt like I had an eerie feeling that something was going to happen. After maybe twenty minutes of lying down in bed I began to hear cannon fire and I immediately shot out of bed! I ran up to find Elizabeth and I ran into Estrella.

"Winry! Its pirates! We're under attack by pirates!" she said.

I quickly grabbed her hand and ran to another room to hide. While we were hiding we heard gunfire all in the house. We both ran out of the room and bumped into Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" said Estrella.

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"You're the governor's daughter!" she replied.

"They haven't seen you two. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort!" said Elizabeth.

"What about you?!" I asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!" she said as she ran off into another room and we went back into hiding.

When two pirates ran after Elizabeth, Estrella and I ran down the stairs and ran for the fort. Pirates were everywhere! Chasing women and children, and burning down houses! I saw Will fighting with a pirate before we both saw Elizabeth being taken to a ship! I looked at it and it was the same ship that I saw eight years ago! Still eerie and still dark. I looked back at Will and I saw that he was hit upside the head and was knocked out. I immediately ran to him and picked up his sword. I picked him up as well and dragged him to what seemed like a safe area, fighting through pirates just to get there. I eventually noticed that the pirates were retreating and I held my brother close. I wanted to make sure he'd be safe before I went off but I was tired and afraid for my friend. I felt guilty for not trying to help her. There was nothing I could do now but stay with my brother, rest and hope that Elizabeth will be alright.

_Early next morning…_

When Will and I woke up we both went to see Commodore Norrington at the fort. When we arrived Governor Swann was there talking with Norrington.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" said Will.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," said Commodore Norrington.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" said Will.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it," said Governor Swann.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_," said Murtogg.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," said Mullroy.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," I said.

"No…the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" said Norrington but Will lost his temper and buried his hatchet into the table.

"That's not good enough!" he said.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he said before handing him back his ratchet. After that Will and I left.

"Winry, I want you to go to the smithy and stay there alright?" said Will.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere just please go. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Alright, whatever you say," I said as I made my way towards the smithy.

As soon as Will turned around I began to follow him. I followed him straight to Jack Sparrow's cell. I stayed hidden so he wouldn't be able to see me.

"You, Sparrow!" said Will.

"Aye," said Jack.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?" he asked.

"I've heard of it," replied Jack.

"Where does it make berth?" asked Will.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's and island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" asked Will.

"Why ask me?" asked Jack.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me," said Jack.

"I can get you out of here," said Will.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," said Will as he picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes," replied Will.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" asked Jack.

Will reached his hand out and to Jack's and shook on it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out."

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," said Will.

I felt like it was time for me to come out of hiding so I stood up and finally spoke.

"Count me in," I said.

"Winry! What are you doing here?" asked Will. "I told you to stay at the smithy!"

"While you go and rescue Elizabeth with a pirate? No, Elizabeth is my friend too; I'm going to help get her back."

"But it's not safe!" said Will.

"I think I'd feel safer with Jack than with that lazy drunk, Brown."

"But…"

"Face it Will, you can't get rid of me."

"Fine," he said. "Let's get out of here."

"Not without my effects," said Jack as he turned to me and smirked.

"Nice to see you again, love," said Jack.

"Shutup."

* * *

_**Okay here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter and still no reviews but it's alright. I'm okay…(wahhh!**__**) lol. Plz people, I really need reviews. If there is anyone reading this story, plz review. I'm on my knees here!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

According to Jack, we were going to commandeer the _Interceptor_. We just needed to get the _Dauntless_ first. To get to it we needed to make sure no one could see us. That is why now Will, Jack, and I are underwater under a rowboat. I don't know how we can do that but it was amazing!

"This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

While under the boat Will was behind me and Jack was leading the way while I was in the middle. It was hard to move underwater because of the maid's dress that I was still wearing.

"Winry! Your dress! It keeps floating up in my way!"

"Sorry! I don't have anything else with me! What do you want me to do? Strip down to my knickers?!"

"I wouldn't mind that at all, love," said Jack who turned back and gave me that smirk of his.

"Shut up, pervert."

_Later, on board the _Dauntless_…_

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" said Will as he pointed his sword towards the soldiers.

I came up behind Jack and Will. I felt like I shouldn't say anything considering the fact that they were laughing at us. I would have laughed to if three people said they were going to take over a ship such as the _Dauntless_.

After laughing, Gillette came towards us.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a little girl. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"I'm eighteen. I'm not a "little girl"."

"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he said as he pointed his gun to Gillette's nose.

After we had gotten rid of Gillette and the rest of the soldiers we acted like we were off. Commodore Norrington noticed and came up with the _Interceptor_. When they caught up we went to hide and waited for the opportune moment. When all of his men were on board the _Dauntless_, we hopped on over to the _Interceptor_. Once Jack, Will, and I were together, we were off. Commodore noticed what we were up to and told his men to get back to the _Interceptor_, but it was too late. We were gone and they could never catch up. I felt some of the thrill which I've been longing for by taking the _Interceptor_ and now I'm traveling with a pirate!

I went below deck for awhile to see if I could make any food. I found some vegetables and stuff so I decided to make stew. When I was done, I went back up deck and saw Jack steering.

"Will, there's stew below deck if you want some."

"Okay, thanks Winry."

As Will went downstairs I went to Jack and brought him a bowl myself.

"I brought you something to eat."

"No need, love. Not that hungry, for the food that is," he said eyeing me.

"I don't care. You need food in order to have energy. So eat it," I said handing him the bowl.

"Then are you going to steer the helm?"

"Sure. Just tell me where to go, and I'll take you there."

"We're off to Tortuga. Sail off that way."

I stood steering while he sat on a stool eating his stew. None of us spoke but I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to turn to him and say something but that would only let him know that I was letting him get to me.

"So, you're young William's sister?"

"Yes."

"Funny, I don't really see the resemblance."

"I take after my mother."

"Where is she now?"

"She died giving birth to me," I said starting to get annoyed.

"That's interesting. Young William said his mother died when he was a lad. After that he left England to find his father in the Caribbean."

"And? What's so interesting about our personal life?"

"He said that was eight years ago. He can't be more than twenty years old now. That would mean he would've been twelve. You're eighteen now, right? You would have been ten, eight years ago," said Jack who was talking really fast.

"Your point is?"

"How could your mother have died eight years ago by giving birth to you if you were ten years old then?"

I finally looked at him giving him a stern look. Damn, he was good. Too good. Will must have been talking to him earlier while I was below deck.

"I don't think any of this is your business."

"I tend to make it my business, love," he said standing up and stepping closer and closer to me. "Are you two really related?"

He already figured me out so I figured I should just tell him.

"No. We met eight years ago after our ship was attacked."

"Then, what's your real name, love?"

"It's Winry Rogers."

"Rogers…that's interesting."

"Why would it be interesting?"

"Name sounds familiar, is all."

"Well it's probably just a common name, and I'd appreciate it if you kept that bit of information to yourself."

"And why would I do that, love?" he said, his face now next to mine. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I immediately pulled out a small knife out of one of the pockets on my apron and held it to his neck.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't."

"All that just to keep me quiet."

"I don't want everyone involved in _my_ personal life, _savvy_?" I said smirking and removing the knife from his neck.

"The word suits you, love," he said now walking away. "Now let's be on our way to Tortuga, shall we?"

_At Tortuga…_

Will didn't really want me walking around with them but I assured him I'd be alright. Ever since the day we met, I was the only other person he was really protective with besides Elizabeth. I could tell he loved us differently. I liked the fact that I was always like his little sister to him. It made me happy to know that I had a family.

Anyway, Will didn't want me to go walking around with them when we were in Tortuga. I didn't want to be left out so I got him to let me go. I ended up seeing why he didn't want me to go when I saw nothing but drunks and whores running wild everywhere!

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" asked Jack.

"It'll linger," said Will watching the drunks fight with each other.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Just as Jack had finished talking a brunette-haired woman came walking towards Jack. He immediately went towards her with open arms.

"Scarlett!" he said before she came and slapped him across the face. "Not sure I deserved that." When Jack turned around, another woman came up to him. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" asked Giselle.

"What?" asked Jack before she too, slapped him across the face and then walked off? "I may have deserved that."

"This too," I said before slapping him myself. "You're such a pervert!"

* * *

_**Ok here is the 4**__**th**__** chapter. I tried to improve a little with trying not to use as much "he said" or "he asked" stuff. Hope I improved a little. I also hope the whole thing with Jack and Winry talking thing didn't confuse anyone or run off topic with people or whatever I think is wrong with it. Info on why she doesn't want people to know her last name is because her daddy's a pirate and a lot more info about her life will come later on in the story or in the sequel. I really appreciate the review SparrowsVixon! Thank you for the tip! Plz people, remember to review! I luv reviews! i luv to learn how to improve as well to make the story sound great!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

While in Tortuga, Jack said we had to look for a man by the name of Gibbs. He said he was a very superstitious man. When I heard the name, Gibbs, and the way Jack was describing him, I had a feeling that I knew him.

We went into a pigpen and found a man lying among the pigs. Jack, Will, and I all grabbed buckets of water and went back to the sleeping man. Jack dumped his bucket of water on the man and then he immediately jumped up cursing at Jack.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" yelled Gibbs before realizing who it was. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man in his sleep. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it," said Gibbs as he stood up.

Before Gibbs could get up all the way, Will and I looked at each other then back at Gibbs. We both threw the water in our buckets at Mr. Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," we both replied in unison.

_Later in a tavern…_

I later realized that I had met Mr. Gibbs before. It was the same time I met Will and Elizabeth eight years ago. He was just as superstitious then as he is now. Jack and Gibbs were both getting a drink while he told me and Will to keep a sharp eye. I was trying to eavesdrop but it was kind of hard to in place that was a total mess! There were more drunks fighting in here then outside! Will and I stuck together because we thought that if we got separated, the madness would catch up with us. I couldn't take not knowing what Jack and Gibbs were talking about.

_Anyone's POV_

"Now what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Immediately after Jack said, that Gibbs almost choked on his drink. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" said Jack as he started nodding towards Will.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now? "Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" said Jack as he raised his cup.

"Give nothing back," said Gibbs. "And what of the girl? Who is she?" asked Gibbs as he turned towards to see Winry standing next to Will.

"That is the only child of Jonathan Gold Rogers."

"Rogers! I was told that _he_ was the last living descendent of the Pirate King."

"He told me he had a daughter last time we saw each other."

"Of what value is she to Barbossa?"

"He knows nothing of the girl, but every pirate knows the power of the descendents of the Pirate King."

"And is she apart of your plan as well?"

"If that is not what Barbossa is after, than no."

"Then who would be after her?"

"No one at the moment. As long as nobody knows about her."

"How do you know she's really his daughter? Did she say she was?"

"She said her real name was Winry Rogers, and whenever I look at her, I see her father. Everything about her screams him."

"You sound as if you're intrigued by her."

"Who wouldn't be? She's an attractive young girl, and a descendant of the King."

"Don't get carried away with her. If she's like her father, then she could be as terrifying as him."

"She's not him," said Jack as he turned to Winry, who was trying to ditch a bunch of old drunks that had been following her. "But she is a bit terrifying. Me think its best that we leave before the kids get trashed."

"Aye, and I'll be sure to gather a crew together."

_Later the next day…_

_Back to Winry's POV…_

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," said Gibbs who had gathered a crew the night before. I guess that was why Jack was talking to him last night.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" said Will. I couldn't help but question them myself. They all seemed scrawny, and some were old.

Jack seemed like he was questioning the men that Gibbs had gathered up so he went up to an old man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton…do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Silence…

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out."

Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to show that his tongue was cut out. Jack, Will, and I both made faces of disgust. I felt like I was going to puke!

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" said the parrot.

"Mostly, we figure that means, "yes."

"O'course it does. Satisfied?" said Jack as he turned to face us.

"Well, you proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" we heard a woman call out.

Jack seemed a little shocked and he walked closer to a figure with a hat on. He took the hat off to reveal a young woman.

"Anamaria."

This "Anamaria" gave Jack an evil glare and slapped him right after he said her name.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," I said folding my arms.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" said Ana.

"Actually," before he could say anything else she once again slapped him across the face. "Borrowed. Borrowed it without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one."

"I will," she said pointing finger in his face.

"A better one," said Will.

"A better one!"

"That one," I said while pointing at the _Interceptor_.

"What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye," said the crew.

"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir. And we have two!"

Before boarding the ship I gave Jack an evil glare, which he returned with a frightful look.

"It'd be far worse not to have them."

* * *

_**Well, here is chapter 5! Hope u people like it. I appreciate the advice! I'm trying to work on my faults here but I'm not so sure if I did that great in this chapter with trying to fix them. If not, then I promise I'll do better in the next chapter! Thank you guys, and remember to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

We sailed off to find Elizabeth, but as soon as we set off on our journey, a storm came. The waves thrashed the _Interceptor_ from side to side. I helped out as best as I could on the ship till the storm passed. Once it did, Will and some of the other crew members went below deck to rest. Jack stayed at the helm steering the way with the compass that didn't work. I was still wet from the rain and the layers from the dress and apron I had on was weighing me down.

"You shouldn't wear so much clothing."

"Well you should limit yourself to just one woman," I said, while removing my apron and dress so I was in nothing but a slip and my knickers beneath it. I didn't really care that Jack saw me at the moment like this. I feel that if he's seen it once then he's seen it all, and I still had some clothing on anyway. It certainly did feel better to wear less. I had to take my boots off as well just so they could dry.

As I sat down on the floor I leaned my head back and saw the sky. How relaxing it felt. I began to remember that I'd do the same thing when I was with my father. When we were on his little boat at sea and I would rest, I'd lay my head back and stare at the sky. My relaxing was soon interrupted when Jack began to speak to me.

"You're a pretty good sailor, love."

"Well I learned from the best."

"I must be a good teacher then."

"Not you! My father."

"Ah, old Jonny was always a good sailor. No wonder he became a captain," said Jack while he was still steering the helm.

"How do _you_ know my father?" I asked now standing up and making my way towards Jack.

"Well he was a pirate, and our paths once crossed."

"What about now? Where is he now?" I asked getting anxious.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I haven't seen him in at least nine to ten years."

"Are you lying to me?" I asked while trying to look into his dark brown eyes.

"I wouldn't lie about that. He was a good man. A good pirate."

"Don't tell anyone about that. About him being a pirate, please."

"Sure. Wouldn't want to risk the chance of getting myself killed by you," he said with a chuckle.

"Did he say anything to you about me?"

"He mentioned you, yes."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that you were his daughter and that he missed you."

I looked at Jack with pleading eyes. I felt like I was going to break down and cry right in front of him. I don't know why I would. I've never cried in front of anyone. Not even Will or Elizabeth.

"Is that all he said? He didn't say anything else? Did he ever say he was going to come get me?"

"Nothing else, love."

That bastard. Damn my father. Damn him to Hell. He left me to become a pirate and he never sent me any letters or said anything about coming back to get me! I walked over to the side of the ship and stared out to the sea. I felt some tears fall down on my face and I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I heard Jack walking towards me from behind and I tried to wipe my face before he could see my tears.

"Here, love," he said as he handed me handkerchief. I took it and wiped my face then looked back at him.

"Thanks."

"You know, it's strange to see you cry."

"Everyone cries."

"The way you portray yourself makes it seem like you can stand anything."

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't say anything about me. Why wouldn't he come back for me?"

"Who knows? Maybe he had something to do on his own. And besides, a pirate lives a life of freedom."

"Are you implying that my father didn't want me and that's why he left?!" I said feeling insulted.

"Maybe or maybe he feels bad that he wasn't there for you for a long time and now he feels ashamed to show his face."

"Or maybe he's dead."

"Maybe. Only the sea knows."

"And God. Jack, thank you for talking to me."

"No problem, Winry," he said before I left to go below deck.

I had never felt this way before. I felt a warmth when I talked to him. I was sad, yes, because of my father but the sadness slowly went away when I was talking to him. Telling him how I felt. I don't know why I told him, of all people, but I felt good. The warmth wasn't just a happy feeling but something different. Something I had never felt for anyone before. Like a heat that just felt like it couldn't be controlled.

_Sometime Later…_

Will and I saw Jack using that compass of his. I was told that it doesn't point north but how is it that Jack is using it to find his way to Elizabeth? Mr. Gibbs was nearby and Will started to ask questions.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," said Gibbs.

"What? He failed to mention that," I said looking towards Jack again.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" I said while imitating Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Winry, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," we replied in unison.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"What did he use for rope?" asked Will.

Gibbs didn't seem like he was able to answer that, but while we were talking we saw Jack come up near us apparently listening to our conversation.

"Human hair, from my back. Let go of the anchor!"

As Jack walked off I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started laughing my lungs out. I mean, sea turtles, hah! Oh it was hilarious.

"Young Mr. Turner and I go ashore."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

"I'm going to," I said.

"Winry, please just stay. I don't want you to get hurt," said Will.

"I'm going to help get Elizabeth back!"

"I know you two were best friends, but I don't want to have to feel the pain of losing another person in my life. Just for once, please do as I say and stay here."

"Fine," I said before storming off.

_Anyone's POV and later in the boat…_

"You sure do care about them."

"Who?" asked Will.

"Winry, and your bonny lass, Elizabeth."

"Well, Winry is my sister, and Elizabeth has been my friend since childhood."

"Do tell me, why did you say Winry was your sister when you first met her?"

"How did you know about that?"

"The girl talks to other people besides you."

"When I first met her she said she was all alone. She had no parents. I felt sorry for her, and I didn't want her to be alone anymore so when they asked for her name I told them she was my sister. I thought that if they knew we were related we wouldn't be separated and she wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Touching story, young Will," said Jack as he continued to keep rowing the boat.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," said Jack both him and Will looked into the water and saw gold at the bottom. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

They saw a gathering of pirates cheering and Elizabeth was with them.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

_In the Ocean and back to Winry's POV…_

I wasn't going to let them do this alone. I wanted to help Elizabeth too. If it wasn't for her I probably would have been hurt or attacked by those pirates back in Port Royal. I had quietly snuck away into a boat and went towards shore.

* * *

_**OK I'm tired of typing for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. If it sounds crappy sry. i'me just tired of this chapter. having a hard time with it you know? Anywayz, I'm sooo happy! I got tickets for POTC At World's End on Friday the 25th! I get to see it for the first time in theaters!!! Yay me!!!**_


End file.
